Diesel
"Devious" Diesel, as his name implies, is a sinister diesel shunter and the first diesel engine to arrive on Sodor who originates from the Other Railway. In the television series, Diesel is a permanent resident of Sodor. Biography *Click here to view Diesel’s coverage. Personality Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. He views himself and any other diesel as highly above the steam engines, and believes that all diesels are "revolutionary" - he has also claimed diesels should be "rough and tough", as an excuse for bullying the other engines. His antics give diesels on Sodor a bad reputation, which causes most steam engines, particularly Duck and Thomas, to mistrust him. However despite his antics, Diesel still wants to prove himself to be a really useful engine. He is also very proud to be the first diesel on Sodor. He also seems to have a soft spot for cute ducklings. Technical Details Basis Diesel is based on a BR Class 08. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. The Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Sidney, Ulli and The Mainland Diesels are also members of the class. 5A726894-831A-4B69-8584-1954DD362442.jpeg|Diesel’s basis Livery Diesel is painted in the British Railways' black livery. His livery originates from British Railways in the 1950s, during the time when all shunting engines were painted black. His side rods were silver until the sixth season and have been black in every season after. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever (cameo), Confusion Without Delay, An Engine of Many Colours, Seeing is Believing (cameo), Apology Impossible (stock footage), Rosie is Red, Hunt the Truck (stock footage), The Case of the Puzzling Parts (does not speak), Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo), Banjo and the Bushfire (stock footage) and Counting on Nia (stock footage cameo) Trivia *Diesel was the first diesel to be introduced in both the Railway Series and television series. *According to the magazines and the DVD Bingo game, he and Bulgy are good friends. *Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, Diesel was the only character from the model series to still be voiced by the narrator in the CGI Series, though this was only in the US narration. *Diesel has had a few modifications in the television series: **Season 6: ***His side rods changed from silver to black. ***His brake pipe began facing upwards. **Season 9: ***He gained a lamp under his face on the left. **Season 13: ***His lamp disappeared. **Misty Island Rescue: ***His horn sound changed to that of a generic "American" Nathan K3LA diesel. **Day of the Diesels: ***His horn sound changed back to how it originally sounded. **Season 19: ***He gained a light above his face. ***His coupling chain became red. ***He gained a permanent tail lamp. **Season 20: ***His coupling chain changed back to black. *In some merchandise lines he is referred to as "Devious Diesel". It was not until Fergus Breaks the Rules that he was referred to by this name onscreen. *Diesel has travelled at well over his top speed of 20 miles per hour on numerous occasions. *Diesel's face in the magazine stories is often smaller than in the television series. *Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Diesel on his DAA Management Page. *One of Diesel's television series models is now owned by the Explore the Rails exhibition, previously on display at the British Museum during the 70th Anniversary. *Diesel was created when Eric Marriott; the editor of the Railway Series at the time, suggested that Awdry should introduce a diesel to in order to keep the books up to date. *As revealed in Emily and the Special Coaches, Diesel is a record holder for most trucks/cars shunted in a single day. Category:Characters